Emotional Supercharge
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Join 15 year old Savannah Navarro's emotions as they navigate each and every single day of the young Ranger's extraordinary life.
1. Mini Story 1 Part 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Since I am a huge fan of my latest Power Rangers Dino Supercharge Lost Legion idea, I have decided to cross this over with Inside Out so, now, these will be like mini shots. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dino Supercharge or Inside Out but, I do own my OCs.**

 **Pressure On The Highway**

 **Emotions: Joy, Sadness and Anger**

 **Characters: [OC, Kendall Morgan] Chase Randall, Tyler Navarro**

 **Genres: Adventure/ Family**

 **Summary: On the way to Camp Amber, the gang has to drive on the highway for two to five hours. As Kendall is driving the gray truck and hauling the camper, Riley and Savannah are riding out front. Meanwhile, an emotion is just getting ready to take control...**

Anger's at the console in the mindset of 15 year old Savannah Navarro, just about to take control when Sadness and Joy came around him.

"Hi, Anger. What have you got there?" Joy asked, with excitement as she was holding Sadness's hand in hers.

Anger looked at the key before he turned back to face the two emotions.

"Oh...it's something... Something that'll make these Rangers realize that she's a monster." Anger said, holding the key up.

"You...You don't mean..." Fear began to say as his nerves were shaking.

"Yes. Besides turning into a Power Ranger, she can also anamorphically morph into any type of dinosaur." Anger said, with a chuckle.

"Like...Like a terrifying T-Rex?" Fear said, remembering the first time when Savannah met Rexy.

"Ew. They're so mean and scaly." Disgust said as she was standing beside Sadness and Joy.

Joy looked at the screen.

"Come on, you guys. We need to focus. Savannah's going on this trip with the whole team and we need to keep her happy, which means no turning her into a dinosaur. Right, Anger?" Joy said as she was now taking her position, which was in the middle.

Anger was still looking at the key, with a malicious look on his face.

Sadness looked at Joy, worried.

"Don't worry, Sadness. We'll make sure that Savannah is happy during this trip." Joy said, giving Sadness a reassuring smile.

Sadness smiled back and now took her position, which was right beside Joy.

Fear took his position on the other side of Sadness.

Disgust looked at Anger.

"Anger, we need you at the console." Disgust said as she was trying to get Anger's attention.

When Anger heard Disgust say that he was needed at the console, he excitedly ran over to them and took his position, beside Fear.

Disgust chuckled and now took her place beside Anger.

Savannah was focusing her eyes on the road ahead.

In the gray truck that was hauling the camper, Kendall was driving, along with Ivan and Koda sitting right beside her, focusing on the road as well.

"Has anyone seen Chase since we left?" Kendall asked while she was driving.

Just then, they heard the Parasaurolophus horn on Chase's Dino cycle.

"Good grief." Kendall said and began to roll down the window.

Chase looked up at her.

"Hey, Ms. Morgan. Just having fun and relaxing." Chase said, giving Kendall one of his New Zealand girl smiles.

Kendall groaned.

"Please go up front where you're needed at, Chase. This is no time to be playing games. We're on the highway." Kendall said, with a stern voice.

Chase sighed.

"Understood, Ms. Morgan." He said as his smile turned into a frowny face and he now was riding to the front, where Savannah and Riley were.

"Maybe I should drive the console. Savannah seems a little bit uncomfortable." A voice said.

Everyone turned to see where the shy and nervous voice.

Up in the third panel, a half blue half purple emotion was sitting close to the console, along with several other emotions.

Her hair was half blue half purple, her eyes were purple and she wore blue glasses. She wore a dress that was half blue on top and half purple on the bottom.

"Ew. She looks weird." Disgust said as she looked at the fusion emotion.

"Disgust, please be nice." Joy said after she nudged her.

Sadness examined the fusion emotion.

"She's half blue and half purple. Just like you and me, Fear." Sadness said as she looked at the new motion and then looked at herself and Fear.

"I, I suppose you're right, Sadness." Fear said as he was looking at the new emotion as well.

"Joy, we should introduce ourselves to her." Sadness said, smiling a little bit.

Joy then kissed Sadness on the cheek.

"That's a very good idea, Sadness. Nice job." Joy said as she continued holding Sadness's hand.

Anger rolled his eyes.

 _Let's just hope that this new emotion can turn Savannah around._ He said to himself while Joy and Sadness were now trying to get the new emotion's attention.

 **(So, the story takes place within the mindset of 15 year old Savannah Navarro, a young autistic girl who's Kendall's best friend, Tyler Navarro's sister and is also a Power Ranger. Please stay tuned for part two.)**


	2. Mini Story 1 Part 2

The half blue half purple emotion looked at them, with silence in her hesitant, purple eyes.

"Excuse me. Hi. I'm Joy and this is my girlfriend, Sadness." Joy said as she was now introducing herself and Sadness to the new emotion.

"Hi...I mean...Hello there. I'm... I'm Anxiety." Anxiety said as she waved her hand, slowly and silently.

Anger was jumping up and down.

 _Yes! Yes! Yes! She'll do just fine! She'll turn Savannah upside down and inside out!_ He said to himself while he was jumping up and down.

Anxiety began to giggle a little bit. So did Sadness and Joy as they turned around to look at him.

"That is just disturbing. Like... Ew." Disgust said as she was about to walk away.

Anger stopped jumping.

"What's so funny? Fear?" He said as he looked from the emotions that were laughing to Fear.

"I believe that you may have... Shall we say...let your pants fall down and your underwear are showing." Fear said as he couldn't help but hide a smile.

Anger then walked away and came back a few minutes later with his pants zipped up and his belt was around his waist.

"So...Did anything happen while I had to take care of my pants problem?" Anger asked while he was walking over to the console and taking his place beside Fear.

Fear snickered and began to laugh.

Anger began to steam.

"I swear...if you aren't already scared..." Anger said, in a low voice where Fear couldn't hear him.

Anxiety looked at the screen.

"So, how long have we been on the road?" Anxiety asked, in a nervous and hesitant voice.

Joy then looked at the racks of memories that they have made for the day. The racks were getting pretty full.

Each memory was made by the emotion who steered the console. Truth be told, today was pretty hectic for Savannah. The memories today were mostly happy while some were sad and angry.

Anger came over and looked at his work.

He was proud.

"Came over here to reflect, Anger?" Joy said while she was watching him and the screen from her position.

Anger chuckled.

"Aren't you proud of my work, Joy?" Anger said as he looked at the three memory orbs that were his color.

Sadness rolled her eyes.

"What? You barely even do anything right, Sadness. It's like Savannah doesn't need you." Anger said as he was bragging.

Sadness looked at Joy, who looked at Anger with a stern look on her face.

"Anger, don't talk about my blue cloud that way. If it wasn't for Savannah's sympathetic personality and her special abilities, Sadness wouldn't be here. You're very lucky to be here, Sadness. Don't let Anger get inside your head." Joy said, standing up for Sadness.

Sadness smiled at her and blew her a kiss.

Meanwhile...

Savannah was in the middle between Chase and Riley. She was now trying to get away from the two so that she could have some space to drive on her own.

Sir Ivan and Koda, who were sitting with Kendall, watching the drive saw that Savannah was having trouble.

"Lady Morgan, your girlfriend seems to be..." Sir Ivan began to say as he was observing what was going on with the young girl.

"Savannah in trouble. Having bad panic attack. We...We help her?" Koda said as he was looking at the situation, realizing what was going on.

Kendall leaned forward in the driver's seat and when she did, she could see Savannah frantically looking around.

Koda was exactly right on what he saw was going on with Savannah.

She exactly was having a panic attack.

"You're right, my caveman friend but, how are we going to help Savannah?" Sir Ivan said as he and Kendall were looking at Koda.

"I...I not sure." Koda said as he looked at the situation that was going on outside to Sir Ivan and Kendall.

All three of them were now beginning to ponder on how they were going to help Savannah calm down.

In Savannah's mind, the racks were now filling up with half blue half purple memory orbs and they were all coming from Anxiety, who was shaking badly.

A TV screen came down and showed Savannah's vitals.

Temperature: 98.6

Pulse: 98

Blood Pressure: 134/96

"This is madness!" Anger said, yet now concerned about Savannah.

 **(So, there's a new emotion in headquarters and she's very hesitant. She's a fusion between Sadness and Fear. Now, Anger's very concerned about Savannah. In the beginning, it seemed as though he couldn't control himself. Anyways, I hope that you're enjoying the story so far and please stay tuned for part three. Please also read and review.)**


	3. Refresh Your Memory: Session 1 Review

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey there, guys. Right now, we're up to chapter three so I think that it's time for a flashback before we really get into the chapter. Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy the chapter and please don't forget to read and review.**

~Flashback~

 _"Maybe I should drive the console. Savannah seems a little bit uncomfortable." A voice said._

Everyone turned to see where the shy and nervous voice.

Up in the third panel, a half blue half purple emotion was sitting close to the console, along with several other emotions.

Her hair was half blue half purple, her eyes were purple and she wore blue glasses. She wore a dress that was half blue on top and half purple on the bottom.

"Ew. She looks weird." Disgust said as she looked at the fusion emotion.

"Disgust, please be nice." Joy said after she nudged her.

Sadness examined the fusion emotion.

"She's half blue and half purple. Just like you and me, Fear." Sadness said as she looked at the new motion and then looked at herself and Fear.

"I, I suppose you're right, Sadness." Fear said as he was looking at the new emotion as well.

"Joy, we should introduce ourselves to her." Sadness said, smiling a little bit.

Joy then kissed Sadness on the cheek.

"That's a very good idea, Sadness. Nice job." Joy said as she continued holding Sadness's hand.

Anger rolled his eyes.

Let's just hope that this new emotion can turn Savannah around. He said to himself while Joy and Sadness were now trying to get the new emotion's attention.

 _The half blue half purple emotion looked at them, with silence in her hesitant, purple eyes._

"Excuse me. Hi. I'm Joy and this is my girlfriend, Sadness." Joy said as she was now introducing herself and Sadness to the new emotion.

"Hi...I mean...Hello there. I'm... I'm Anxiety." Anxiety said as she waved her hand, slowly and silently.

Anger was jumping up and down.

Yes! Yes! Yes! She'll do just fine! She'll turn Savannah upside down and inside out! He said to himself while he was jumping up and down.

Anxiety began to giggle a little bit. So did Sadness and Joy as they turned around to look at him.

"That is just disturbing. Like... Ew." Disgust said as she was about to walk away.

Anger stopped jumping.

"What's so funny? Fear?" He said as he looked from the emotions that were laughing to Fear.

"I believe that you may have... Shall we say...let your pants fall down and your underwear are showing." Fear said as he couldn't help but hide a smile.

Anger then walked away and came back a few minutes later with his pants zipped up and his belt was around his waist.

"So...Did anything happen while I had to take care of my pants problem?" Anger asked while he was walking over to the console and taking his place beside Fear.

Fear snickered and began to laugh.

Anger began to steam.

"I swear...if you aren't already scared..." Anger said, in a low voice where Fear couldn't hear him.

Anxiety looked at the screen.

"So, how long have we been on the road?" Anxiety asked, in a nervous and hesitant voice.

Joy then looked at the racks of memories that they have made for the day. The racks were getting pretty full.

Each memory was made by the emotion who steered the console. Truth be told, today was pretty hectic for Savannah. The memories today were mostly happy while some were sad and angry.

Anger came over and looked at his work.

He was proud.

"Came over here to reflect, Anger?" Joy said while she was watching him and the screen from her position.

Anger chuckled.

"Aren't you proud of my work, Joy?" Anger said as he looked at the three memory orbs that were his color.

Sadness rolled her eyes.

"What? You barely even do anything right, Sadness. It's like Savannah doesn't need you." Anger said as he was bragging.

Sadness looked at Joy, who looked at Anger with a stern look on her face.

"Anger, don't talk about my blue cloud that way. If it wasn't for Savannah's sympathetic personality and her special abilities, Sadness wouldn't be here. You're very lucky to be here, Sadness. Don't let Anger get inside your head." Joy said, standing up for Sadness.

Sadness smiled at her and blew her a kiss.

Meanwhile...

Savannah was in the middle between Chase and Riley. She was now trying to get away from the two so that she could have some space to drive on her own.

Sir Ivan and Koda, who were sitting with Kendall, watching the drive saw that Savannah was having trouble.

"Lady Morgan, your girlfriend seems to be..." Sir Ivan began to say as he was observing what was going on with the young girl.

"Savannah in trouble. Having bad panic attack. We...We help her?" Koda said as he was looking at the situation, realizing what was going on.

Kendall leaned forward in the driver's seat and when she did, she could see Savannah frantically looking around.

Koda was exactly right on what he saw was going on with Savannah.

She exactly was having a panic attack.

"You're right, my caveman friend but, how are we going to help Savannah?" Sir Ivan said as he and Kendall were looking at Koda.

"I...I not sure." Koda said as he looked at the situation that was going on outside to Sir Ivan and Kendall.

All three of them were now beginning to ponder on how they were going to help Savannah calm down.

In Savannah's mind, the racks were now filling up with half blue half purple memory orbs and they were all coming from Anxiety, who was shaking badly.

A TV screen came down and showed Savannah's vitals.

Temperature: 98.6

Pulse: 98

Blood Pressure: 134/96

"This is madness!" Anger said, yet now concerned about Savannah.

 _~End flashback ~_

 **(So, this is just a recap of what happened in chapters one and two, for those of you who are just finding this story. Anyways, Savannah and the team are on the road to Camp Amber, which is approximately 10 miles due southeast of the city. While they're on the road, we get to see an interaction of Savannah's feelings about to clash with Chase, who is now trying to make her angry. Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for chapter four.)**


	4. Mini Story 1 Part 3

"This is madness!" Anger said, yet now concerned about Savannah.

The other emotions were looking at the TV screen that was flashing red numbers, with worried eyes.

"What's going on down there, Miss Joy?" A half red half yellow emotion said as Fear was freaking out and panicking.

Anger was laughing.

The emotion's hair was intertwining red and yellow. Her eyes were brown. She was wearing a half red half yellow dress.

Her name was Righteousness, head of Hero Island, one of Savannah's personalities.

"I'm not sure, Ma'am but me and my girlfriend Sadness will solve it." Joy said as she looked from Righteousness to Sadness and gave her a kiss.

Sadness blushed.

Disgust looked at Fear.

"Ew. I don't want that to happen to my nerves." She said as she saw the nerves on Fear were popping up.

"I...I can't help it. My nerves are shocked and high blood pressure isn't helping right now. No offense Anxiety." Fear said as he looked up and saw Anxiety shaking.

"N...None taken, Fear." Anxiety said, in a hesitant voice.

Sadness looked out the window of headquarters and saw all of Savannah's personality islands were still up and running.

There was Goofball Island, Hero Island, Entertainment Island, Friendship Island, Honesty Island, Science Island, Sports Island and most importantly Family Island.

Joy came over to her.

"Sadness, what are you doing over here? This is no time to be daydreaming. Savannah needs our help. We have to also help Anxiety. I can assure you that we can look at the personality islands later." Joy said while she looked up at Righteousness, with a confident smile.

Sadness sighed.

Then, Joy gave Sadness a reassuring kiss.

"Believe me now?" Joy said as she now pointed Sadness's attention towards the racks of Savannah's memories for today.

Sadness walked over to the memory rack and picked up a half blue half purple memory orb that Anxiety made.

It was a memory of Savannah hesitantly getting onto her Dino Cycle as they were just about to depart from the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo.

She then looked at the main console.

"How's it going down there, Miss Joy?" Righteousness asked as she was reclining back in chair.

Joy smiled at Sadness and looked back up at Righteousness.

"Everything's going fine, Ma'am. Sadness is trying to figure out how to help Savannah." Joy said, in an explanation.

She knew that Sadness have been trying her best to help Savannah, even when it got so tough that Savannah had to cry her frustration.

Joy knew that Sadness was going to have to try her hardest to make Savannah calm and happy again, along with her help.

Joy then walked over to Sadness and hugged her.

Sadness was rewatching the memory when Joy came over to her and placed her arms around the blue emotion.

Both the yellow and the blue began to intertwine with each other.

Sadness placed the half blue half purple memory orb back onto the shelf where she got it from and she now looked at Joy.

Joy had both of her hands in Sadness's and she was looking into Sadness's blue eyes.

Sadness now looked into Joy's blue eyes.

"Don't worry, Sadness. I'm not going to leave you. You mean so much to me. In fact, you mean the whole world to me." Joy said as she stroked Sadness's blue cheek.

Sadness placed her hands on Joy's cheeks and was now beginning to kiss Joy.

Joy now began to kiss Sadness on the lips and now, they were both romantically kissing each other.

 **(So, another new emotion has been introduced and she's the main emotion in command above Anxiety, Joy, Sadness and the other emotions. What is Anger's deal? I hope that we do find out soon. Please continue to stay tuned.)**


	5. Mini Story 1 Part 4

Just then, as Joy and Sadness were sharing a romantic kiss, they heard a loud explosion but it wasn't coming from outside Savannah's mind.

Righteousness then sat up in her chair and in a corner up there, she could see a Garnet red curtain.

Joy began to pull out of the romantic kiss and so did Sadness and now, the both of them began to look up, trying to find the source that caused the explosion.

On the second panel, there was a lava Garnet red emotion sitting beside Despair, who looked exactly like Sadness except that she was a darker blue.

The emotion's hair was a half red half dark red. Her eyes were a Garnet red and she was wearing a dark red dress that had a volcano on it.

"Not again... Anger, I told you to keep your brother and sister separated from each other." The emotion said as she sighed.

Her name was Rage and she was the mother of Anger and his brother and sister.

Fear was laughing as Anger looked up and saw the Garnet red emotion.

"Mom, you know that I have a job down here and it's to make sure that Savannah gets treated fairly because right now, it seems as though that Parasaurolophus Ranger is going to tease our Savannah." Anger said, giving Fear a 'don't piss me off' glance before looking back up.

"I know, sweetheart but I need you to watch your brother Fury and your sister Eruption." Rage said as she looked at the red curtain that was in the corner of the third panel where Righteousness was.

Anger began to growl before he sighed.

"Fine. I'll do it." Anger said, giving into what his mother wanted him to do.

Sadness looked up at the red curtain before she looked back down at Joy.

"What is it, Sadness?" Joy said as she held her hand.

"Maybe we can watch Anger's brother and sister." Sadness said as she was analyzing Anger's situation.

Joy smiled at her.

"That's a great idea, Sadness. We could work together and watch them. Would you like that?" Joy said as she now gave Sadness a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'd like that very much but, there's something wrong. Something that I haven't sensed in a long time..." Sadness said, a little bit unsure.

"What is it, Sadness?" Joy asked, worried.

"What if...What if they try and hurt Savannah?" Sadness asked, both concerned and worried about the new situation at hand.

Joy chuckled.

"Oh, Sadness. You worry about the tiniest of things. Though, don't worry. We're going to handle this together. I promise." Joy said as she kissed Sadness's hand, with reassurance.

Just then, they saw Rage get up and go over to the flight of stairs that led to the panel where Righteousness took control.

It took her a few minutes but she managed to climb the flight of stairs. Righteousness was waiting for her.

"Hello, Rage. What can I do for you today?" Righteousness asked as Rage was walking over.

"I'm here to get Eruption and her brother Fury." Rage said, giving Righteousness an explanation as to what brought her to the highest panel where the fusion emotions took control.

Their main priority were to help Joy and the others keep Savannah happy.

Just when Sadness heard Rage say Fury, that was when she began to cry.

Joy looked at Sadness.

"Sadness? Sadness! What's wrong? Please speak to me. You mean everything to me." Joy said, worried and concerned for her girlfriend.

Sadness looked up at her.

"I'm so sorry, Joy. It's just that the memory of Fury is back. Please don't recall the memory back. It'll tear Savannah apart. She lost her grandmother to him." Sadness said, apologizing about the meltdown that she just had.

Joy began to help Sadness up.

"It's okay, Sadness. We don't need to worry about what happened in the past. The best thing that we can do is forget about it and move on. Our main priority right now is to make sure that Savannah is okay and that Anxiety is okay." Joy said, in reassurance as Sadness was getting up.

"You're right, Joy. We can't squander on the past forever." Sadness said as she looked at Joy and gave her a small smile.

"That a girl, Sadness. You're getting it." Joy said, giving Sadness a dignified praise.

"Yep. All it took was for you to be in my life, Joy. You mean so much to me and I don't want to lose you. I love you." Sadness said, in realization as she gave Joy a hug and a kiss.

Joy smiled.

"Aw. I love you too, Sadness." Joy said as she now gave Sadness a hug and a kiss.

The two similar but different emotions were both now back into their romantic embrace.

As Joy and Sadness were romantically kissing each other, Disgust gagged.

A dark green emotion looked down at them. Her eyes were brown, her hair was dark green and she was wearing a dark green frilly dress with a small purple belt around the waist.

"Now that's what I'd like to call pure disgusting." The dark green emotion said.

"Mom!" Disgust said, in frustration and embarrassment.

Sadness sighed.

"Don't worry. Our love is as beautiful as you want it to be." Joy said, with reassurance.

 **(So, Joy and Sadness are in a cute and romantic relationship, even though they're different, they're really special to each other and Savannah. We have now just met four new emotions. Eruption and Fury (Anger's sister and brother), Rage (who is Anger's Mom) and Prejudice (who is Disgust's Mom). So, the darker ones are the five emotions' parents and the fusion emotions are like their brothers and sisters. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I also hope that you all stay tuned for more and also, please review.)**


	6. Refresh Your Memory: Session 2 Review

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. I'm glad to see that all of you are enjoying the story so far and I'm also glad that you all like what's taking place so far.**

 **Anyways, this session will actually be a huge review so we'll set it up into two parts. The first part will be a review of parts one and two and the second part will be a review of parts three and four.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _~Flashback~_

 _Anger's at the console in the mindset of 15 year old Savannah Navarro, just about to take control when Sadness and Joy came around him._

 _"Hi, Anger. What have you got there?" Joy asked, with excitement as she was holding Sadness's hand in hers._

 _Anger looked at the key before he turned back to face the two emotions._

 _"Oh...it's something... Something that'll make these Rangers realize that she's a monster." Anger said, holding the key up._

 _"You...You don't mean..." Fear began to say as his nerves were shaking._

 _"Yes. Besides turning into a Power Ranger, she can also anamorphically morph into any type of dinosaur." Anger said, with a chuckle._

 _"Like...Like a terrifying T-Rex?" Fear said, remembering the first time when Savannah met Rexy._

 _"Ew. They're so mean and scaly." Disgust said as she was standing beside Sadness and Joy._

 _Joy looked at the screen._

 _"Come on, you guys. We need to focus. Savannah's going on this trip with the whole team and we need to keep her happy, which means no turning her into a dinosaur. Right, Anger?" Joy said as she was now taking her position, which was in the middle._

 _Anger was still looking at the key, with a malicious look on his face._

 _Sadness looked at Joy, worried._

 _"Don't worry, Sadness. We'll make sure that Savannah is happy during this trip." Joy said, giving Sadness a reassuring smile._

 _Sadness smiled back and now took her position, which was right beside Joy._

 _Fear took his position on the other side of Sadness._

 _Disgust looked at Anger._

 _"Anger, we need you at the console." Disgust said as she was trying to get Anger's attention._

 _When Anger heard Disgust say that he was needed at the console, he excitedly ran over to them and took his position, beside Fear._

 _Disgust chuckled and now took her place beside Anger._

 _Savannah was focusing her eyes on the road ahead._

 _In the gray truck that was hauling the camper, Kendall was driving, along with Ivan and Koda sitting right beside her, focusing on the road as well._

 _"Has anyone seen Chase since we left?" Kendall asked while she was driving._

 _Just then, they heard the Parasaurolophus horn on Chase's Dino cycle._

 _"Good grief." Kendall said and began to roll down the window._

 _Chase looked up at her._

 _"Hey, Ms. Morgan. Just having fun and relaxing." Chase said, giving Kendall one of his New Zealand girl smiles._

 _Kendall groaned._

 _"Please go up front where you're needed at, Chase. This is no time to be playing games. We're on the highway." Kendall said, with a stern voice._

 _Chase sighed._

 _"Understood, Ms. Morgan." He said as his smile turned into a frowny face and he now was riding to the front, where Savannah and Riley were._

 _"Maybe I should drive the console. Savannah seems a little bit uncomfortable." A voice said._

 _Everyone turned to see where the shy and nervous voice._

 _Up in the third panel, a half blue half purple emotion was sitting close to the console, along with several other emotions._

 _Her hair was half blue half purple, her eyes were purple and she wore blue glasses. She wore a dress that was half blue on top and half purple on the bottom._

 _"Ew. She looks weird." Disgust said as she looked at the fusion emotion._

 _"Disgust, please be nice." Joy said after she nudged her._

 _Sadness examined the fusion emotion._

 _"She's half blue and half purple. Just like you and me, Fear." Sadness said as she looked at the new motion and then looked at herself and Fear._

 _"I, I suppose you're right, Sadness." Fear said as he was looking at the new emotion as well._

 _"Joy, we should introduce ourselves to her." Sadness said, smiling a little bit._

 _Joy then kissed Sadness on the cheek._

 _"That's a very good idea, Sadness. Nice job." Joy said as she continued holding Sadness's hand._

 _Anger rolled his eyes._

 _Let's just hope that this new emotion can turn Savannah around. He said to himself while Joy and Sadness were now trying to get the new emotion's attention._

 _The half blue half purple emotion looked at them, with silence in her hesitant, purple eyes._

 _"Excuse me. Hi. I'm Joy and this is my girlfriend, Sadness." Joy said as she was now introducing herself and Sadness to the new emotion._

 _"Hi...I mean...Hello there. I'm... I'm Anxiety." Anxiety said as she waved her hand, slowly and silently._

 _Anger was jumping up and down._

 _Yes! Yes! Yes! She'll do just fine! She'll turn Savannah upside down and inside out! He said to himself while he was jumping up and down._

 _Anxiety began to giggle a little bit. So did Sadness and Joy as they turned around to look at him._

 _"That is just disturbing. Like... Ew." Disgust said as she was about to walk away._

 _Anger stopped jumping._

 _"What's so funny? Fear?" He said as he looked from the emotions that were laughing to Fear._

 _"I believe that you may have... Shall we say...let your pants fall down and your underwear are showing." Fear said as he couldn't help but hide a smile._

 _Anger then walked away and came back a few minutes later with his pants zipped up and his belt was around his waist._

 _"So...Did anything happen while I had to take care of my pants problem?" Anger asked while he was walking over to the console and taking his place beside Fear._

 _Fear snickered and began to laugh._

 _Anger began to steam._

 _"I swear...if you aren't already scared..." Anger said, in a low voice where Fear couldn't hear him._

 _Anxiety looked at the screen._

 _"So, how long have we been on the road?" Anxiety asked, in a nervous and hesitant voice._

 _Joy then looked at the racks of memories that they have made for the day. The racks were getting pretty full._

 _Each memory was made by the emotion who steered the console. Truth be told, today was pretty hectic for Savannah. The memories today were mostly happy while some were sad and angry._

 _Anger came over and looked at his work._

 _He was proud._

 _"Came over here to reflect, Anger?" Joy said while she was watching him and the screen from her position._

 _Anger chuckled._

 _"Aren't you proud of my work, Joy?" Anger said as he looked at the three memory orbs that were his color._

 _Sadness rolled her eyes._

 _"What? You barely even do anything right, Sadness. It's like Savannah doesn't need you." Anger said as he was bragging._

 _Sadness looked at Joy, who looked at Anger with a stern look on her face._

 _"Anger, don't talk about my blue cloud that way. If it wasn't for Savannah's sympathetic personality and her special abilities, Sadness wouldn't be here. You're very lucky to be here, Sadness. Don't let Anger get inside your head." Joy said, standing up for Sadness._

 _Sadness smiled at her and blew her a kiss._

 _Meanwhile..._

 _Savannah was in the middle between Chase and Riley. She was now trying to get away from the two so that she could have some space to drive on her own._

 _Sir Ivan and Koda, who were sitting with Kendall, watching the drive saw that Savannah was having trouble._

 _"Lady Morgan, your girlfriend seems to be..." Sir Ivan began to say as he was observing what was going on with the young girl._

 _"Savannah in trouble. Having bad panic attack. We...We help her?" Koda said as he was looking at the situation, realizing what was going on._

 _Kendall leaned forward in the driver's seat and when she did, she could see Savannah frantically looking around._

 _Koda was exactly right on what he saw was going on with Savannah._

 _She exactly was having a panic attack._

 _"You're right, my caveman friend but, how are we going to help Savannah?" Sir Ivan said as he and Kendall were looking at Koda._

 _"I...I not sure." Koda said as he looked at the situation that was going on outside to Sir Ivan and Kendall._

 _All three of them were now beginning to ponder on how they were going to help Savannah calm down._

 _In Savannah's mind, the racks were now filling up with half blue half purple memory orbs and they were all coming from Anxiety, who was shaking badly._

 _A TV screen came down and showed Savannah's vitals._

 _Temperature: 98.6_

 _Pulse: 98_

 _Blood Pressure: 134/96_

 _"This is madness!" Anger said, yet now concerned about Savannah._

 _~End Flashback 1~_

 **Review: We meet Savannah Navarro, a 15 year old girl who has autism and is also a Power Ranger. Anger is wanting to take control of Savannah, turning her into a real live dinosaur but, a fusion emotion wants to help the young girl calm down. That's when we meet Anxiety and she causes Savannah to freak out and panic. Can Joy and Sadness help Anxiety and Savannah?**

 _Next part…_

 _~Flashback~_

 _"This is madness!" Anger said, yet now concerned about Savannah._

 _The other emotions were looking at the TV screen that was flashing red numbers, with worried eyes._

 _"What's going on down there, Miss Joy?" A half red half yellow emotion said as Fear was freaking out and panicking._

 _Anger was laughing._

 _The emotion's hair was intertwining red and yellow. Her eyes were brown. She was wearing a half red half yellow dress._

 _Her name was Righteousness, head of Hero Island, one of Savannah's personalities._

 _"I'm not sure, Ma'am but me and my girlfriend Sadness will solve it." Joy said as she looked from Righteousness to Sadness and gave her a kiss._

 _Sadness blushed._

 _Disgust looked at Fear._

 _"Ew. I don't want that to happen to my nerves." She said as she saw the nerves on Fear were popping up._

 _"I...I can't help it. My nerves are shocked and high blood pressure isn't helping right now. No offense Anxiety." Fear said as he looked up and saw Anxiety shaking._

 _"N...None taken, Fear." Anxiety said, in a hesitant voice._

 _Sadness looked out the window of headquarters and saw all of Savannah's personality islands were still up and running._

 _There was Goofball Island, Hero Island, Entertainment Island, Friendship Island, Honesty Island, Science Island, Sports Island and most importantly Family Island._

 _Joy came over to her._

 _"Sadness, what are you doing over here? This is no time to be daydreaming. Savannah needs our help. We have to also help Anxiety. I can assure you that we can look at the personality islands later." Joy said while she looked up at Righteousness, with a confident smile._

 _Sadness sighed._

 _Then, Joy gave Sadness a reassuring kiss._

 _"Believe me now?" Joy said as she now pointed Sadness's attention towards the racks of Savannah's memories for today._

 _Sadness walked over to the memory rack and picked up a half blue half purple memory orb that Anxiety made._

 _It was a memory of Savannah hesitantly getting onto her Dino Cycle as they were just about to depart from the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo._

 _She then looked at the main console._

 _"How's it going down there, Miss Joy?" Righteousness asked as she was reclining back in chair._

 _Joy smiled at Sadness and looked back up at Righteousness._

 _"Everything's going fine, Ma'am. Sadness is trying to figure out how to help Savannah." Joy said, in an explanation._

 _She knew that Sadness have been trying her best to help Savannah, even when it got so tough that Savannah had to cry her frustration._

 _Joy knew that Sadness was going to have to try her hardest to make Savannah calm and happy again, along with her help._

 _Joy then walked over to Sadness and hugged her._

 _Sadness was rewatching the memory when Joy came over to her and placed her arms around the blue emotion._

 _Both the yellow and the blue began to intertwine with each other._

 _Sadness placed the half blue half purple memory orb back onto the shelf where she got it from and she now looked at Joy._

 _Joy had both of her hands in Sadness's and she was looking into Sadness's blue eyes._

 _Sadness now looked into Joy's blue eyes._

 _"Don't worry, Sadness. I'm not going to leave you. You mean so much to me. In fact, you mean the whole world to me." Joy said as she stroked Sadness's blue cheek._

 _Sadness placed her hands on Joy's cheeks and was now beginning to kiss Joy._

 _Joy now began to kiss Sadness on the lips and now, they were both romantically kissing each other._

 _Just then, as Joy and Sadness were sharing a romantic kiss, they heard a loud explosion but it wasn't coming from outside Savannah's mind._

 _Righteousness then sat up in her chair and in a corner up there, she could see a Garnet red curtain._

 _Joy began to pull out of the romantic kiss and so did Sadness and now, the both of them began to look up, trying to find the source that caused the explosion._

 _On the second panel, there was a lava Garnet red emotion sitting beside Despair, who looked exactly like Sadness except that she was a darker blue._

 _The emotion's hair was a half red half dark red. Her eyes were a Garnet red and she was wearing a dark red dress that had a volcano on it._

 _"Not again... Anger, I told you to keep your brother and sister separated from each other." The emotion said as she sighed._

 _Her name was Rage and she was the mother of Anger and his brother and sister._

 _Fear was laughing as Anger looked up and saw the Garnet red emotion._

 _"Mom, you know that I have a job down here and it's to make sure that Savannah gets treated fairly because right now, it seems as though that Parasaurolophus Ranger is going to tease our Savannah." Anger said, giving Fear a 'don't piss me off' glance before looking back up._

 _"I know, sweetheart but I need you to watch your brother Fury and your sister Eruption." Rage said as she looked at the red curtain that was in the corner of the third panel where Righteousness was._

 _Anger began to growl before he sighed._

 _"Fine. I'll do it." Anger said, giving into what his mother wanted him to do._

 _Sadness looked up at the red curtain before she looked back down at Joy._

 _"What is it, Sadness?" Joy said as she held her hand._

 _"Maybe we can watch Anger's brother and sister." Sadness said as she was analyzing Anger's situation._

 _Joy smiled at her._

 _"That's a great idea, Sadness. We could work together and watch them. Would you like that?" Joy said as she now gave Sadness a quick kiss on the cheek._

 _"I'd like that very much but, there's something wrong. Something that I haven't sensed in a long time..." Sadness said, a little bit unsure._

 _"What is it, Sadness?" Joy asked, worried._

 _"What if...What if they try and hurt Savannah?" Sadness asked, both concerned and worried about the new situation at hand._

 _Joy chuckled._

 _"Oh, Sadness. You worry about the tiniest of things. Though, don't worry. We're going to handle this together. I promise." Joy said as she kissed Sadness's hand, with reassurance._

 _Just then, they saw Rage get up and go over to the flight of stairs that led to the panel where Righteousness took control._

 _It took her a few minutes but she managed to climb the flight of stairs. Righteousness was waiting for her._

 _"Hello, Rage. What can I do for you today?" Righteousness asked as Rage was walking over._

 _"I'm here to get Eruption and her brother Fury." Rage said, giving Righteousness an explanation as to what brought her to the highest panel where the fusion emotions took control._

 _Their main priority were to help Joy and the others keep Savannah happy._

 _Just when Sadness heard Rage say Fury, that was when she began to cry._

 _Joy looked at Sadness._

 _"Sadness? Sadness! What's wrong? Please speak to me. You mean everything to me." Joy said, worried and concerned for her girlfriend._

 _Sadness looked up at her._

 _"I'm so sorry, Joy. It's just that the memory of Fury is back. Please don't recall the memory back. It'll tear Savannah apart. She lost her grandmother to him." Sadness said, apologizing about the meltdown that she just had._

 _Joy began to help Sadness up._

 _"It's okay, Sadness. We don't need to worry about what happened in the past. The best thing that we can do is forget about it and move on. Our main priority right now is to make sure that Savannah is okay and that Anxiety is okay." Joy said, in reassurance as Sadness was getting up._

 _"You're right, Joy. We can't squander on the past forever." Sadness said as she looked at Joy and gave her a small smile._

 _"That a girl, Sadness. You're getting it." Joy said, giving Sadness a dignified praise._

 _"Yep. All it took was for you to be in my life, Joy. You mean so much to me and I don't want to lose you. I love you." Sadness said, in realization as she gave Joy a hug and a kiss._

 _Joy smiled._

 _"Aw. I love you too, Sadness." Joy said as she now gave Sadness a hug and a kiss._

 _The two similar but different emotions were both now back into their romantic embrace._

 _As Joy and Sadness were romantically kissing each other, Disgust gagged._

 _A dark green emotion looked down at them. Her eyes were brown, her hair was dark green and she was wearing a dark green frilly dress with a small purple belt around the waist._

 _"Now that's what I'd like to call pure disgusting." The dark green emotion said._

 _"Mom!" Disgust said, in frustration and embarrassment._

 _Sadness sighed._

 _"Don't worry. Our love is as beautiful as you want it to be." Joy said, with reassurance._

 _~End Flashback 2~_

 **Review #2: Sadness wants to help Savannah calm down and Joy wants to help Sadness as well. Both of the emotions love each other very much and are now going to work together to get Savannah back to being happy. We now meet Rage, Fury and Eruption, the dark side of Savannah's anger and the family in which Anger belongs to. We also get to meet Prejudice, Disgust's Mom. Will we get to see more of the emotion family as Savannah tries to get away from Chase?**

 **(Anyways, that is the whole review of what already went down. I know that it sounds like a lot but, there's more to come. Hope that you all stay tuned for more of these mini adventures.)**


	7. Mini Story 1 Part 5

When Sadness heard Joy say that their love was as beautiful as she wanted to be, that really made the young blue emotion smile.

Whenever Sadness was around Joy, she felt warm and cuddly because Joy would help her by either kissing her and making the light shine through.

Joy, like Sadness had mentioned earlier has made the blue emotion realize that the young yellow and energetic emotion meant so much to her that she couldn't live without her, just like how much Kendall means to Savannah. Both of them don't want to lose each other.

Anyways…

Rage stepped up to the dark red curtain that was in the farthest corner of the third top panel, where the best emotions worked at.

"What's the secret password?" A young female voice said, behind the curtain.

Rage sighed.

"Unleash the power!" Rage said, out loud.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? It's a good password, am I right?" Rage said as the curtain began to open and there were two partially red emotions.

One was a female while the other one was a male. The female had red and orange hair, her eyes were a red brown and the dress that she was wearing was half red, half orange and half yellow.

The male, which was her brother had the same kind of hair that his sister had except that his clothes were red and orange. He had brown beige pants and he was wearing a red and orange necktie.

"Hi, Mama." The young female emotion said.

"What do you want?" The male emotion asked as he held his sister's hand.

"You two are coming down to the main panel where the main five emotions are waiting for you." Rage said, giving an explanation.

"Why are we going down there, Mom?" The male emotion asked.

"Because your brother is waiting for you. He'll give you two instructions when you get down there. Understand?" Rage said, trying to stay calm.

"We understand, Mama." Eruption said as she looked at her brother, with a reassuring smile on her face.

Fury looked at Eruption and rolled his eyes.

 **(So Joy and Sadness compare each other really well with Savannah and Kendall. All of them are compassionate for each other and each of them don't want to lose each other. That is so so sweet. In this chapter, Anger's siblings get to reveal themselves to us. Eruption is a splitting image of an active volcano while the young brother, Fury is a splitting image of… Well… Fury. But, why would Savannah need a Fury emotion? Does it have something to do with a memory or does it have something to do with her Emerald Green Energem? Well, you'll have to stay tuned and find out.)**


	8. Mini Story 1 Part 6

The curtain began to open and there were two partially red emotions.

One was a female while the other one was a male. The female had red and orange hair, her eyes were a red brown and the dress that she was wearing was half red, half orange and half yellow.

The male, which was her brother had the same kind of hair that his sister had except that his clothes were red and orange. He had brown beige pants and he was wearing a red and orange necktie.

"Hi, Mama." The young female emotion said.

"What do you want?" The male emotion asked as he held his sister's hand.

"You two are coming down to the main panel where the main five emotions are waiting for you." Rage said, giving an explanation.

"Why are we going down there, Mom?" The male emotion asked.

"Because your brother is waiting for you. He'll give you two instructions when you get down there. Understand?" Rage said, trying to stay calm.

"We understand, Mama." Eruption said as she looked at her brother, with a reassuring smile on her face.

Fury looked at Eruption and rolled his eyes.

He wasn't in the mood of doing anything at the moment but his sister was super excited. Her hair was beginning to glow and bubble like lava.

"Eruption, can you calm the glowing down? It's so hot in here and I'm really getting a headache from your hair glowing whenever you get excited." Fury said, hurting his sister's feelings.

Eruption looked up at her red and orange hair that was glowing and saw that it was beginning to steam.

Rage looked at the two, just as they were all about to descend down the three flights of stairs.

"Fury, be nice to your sister. She can't help it if her hair glows and steam like that. It's all part of her volcanic personality. Isn't that right, my sweet Pompeii?" Rage said, in a stern voice as she was beginning to descend down the stairs.

Eruption looked at Fury and smiled.

Fury rolled his eyes.

The two siblings walked hand in hand behind their mother until they got back down to the bottom panel where the main five emotions were.

"Anger, I'm here to drop off your brother and sister." Rage said as they were standing there.

Joy and Sadness turned around.

"Hi, Anger's mom." Joy said as she saw the three different red emotions.

"I know very well who you two are. You're Joy and the blue one is your girlfriend, Sadness. Am I correct?" Rage said as Eruption and Fury were now looking over at the Mind World.

"Yes you are correct. I am Joy and this is my girlfriend Sadness." Joy said, with proudness in her voice.

"Hi...Hi, Anger's mom. I'm Sadness." Sadness said, in a hesitant voice.

"Aw. You two are an adorable couple. You two work together to keep Savannah happy all day long. I wish you two the best of luck with Eruption and Fury today because you two are really going to need it." Rage said as she looked from the two emotions to her daughter and son.

"Hey, Mom. Where are you going?" Anger asked, with suspicion.

Rage hesitantly chuckled.

"Oh, Anger. An active volcano like me deserves some time off so...I'm going to the spa, which is actually near Dream Productions. Could you look after your brother and sister while I'm gone?" Rage asked as she was nervously walking over to the recall tube.

Fear looked at Anger and when Anger saw Fear looking at him, he gave him the same look that he gave him a few moments ago, which made Fear look back at the screen.

"And also, Anger...Please be nice to Fear. You don't need to intimidate him to death." Rage said as Righteousness pressed a button and the recall tube came down around her.

Anger growled and talked underneath his breath.

"What's that, sweetie? I can't hear you because of the glass." Rage said, teasing him which made Anger growl louder.

The recall tube sucked Rage up and now, Rage was out of headquarters.

After the recall tube went back up, Anger went over to the red couch and sat down.

 **(So, we have just met Eruption and Fury, Anger's siblings. Like Rage said, Eruption is more like an active volcano, suchlike Pompeii. On the other hand, Fury doesn't really care about what they say anyways. What's his problem? Anyways, stay tuned.)**


	9. Refresh Your Memory: Session 3 Review

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. I'm really appreciating all of you now being nice to me. So far, this story has been a success and I just hope that it does continue.**

 **Anyways, we have came a long way since the beginning of the story where Anger was just about to take control of Savannah and we're now about to get to the point where it's going to get really intense.**

 **So, in this review session, we're going to review parts five and six separately and see if there's anything that I have missed.**

 **Enjoy and please give me some suggestions on what the next review session should be about.**

 _~Flashback~_

 _When Sadness heard Joy say that their love was as beautiful as she wanted to be, that really made the young blue emotion smile._

 _Whenever Sadness was around Joy, she felt warm and cuddly because Joy would help her by either kissing her and making the light shine through._

 _Joy, like Sadness had mentioned earlier has made the blue emotion realize that the young yellow and energetic emotion meant so much to her that she couldn't live without her, just like how much Kendall means to Savannah. Both of them don't want to lose each other._

 _Anyways…_

 _Rage stepped up to the dark red curtain that was in the farthest corner of the third top panel, where the best emotions worked at._

 _"What's the secret password?" A young female voice said, behind the curtain._

 _Rage sighed._

 _"Unleash the power!" Rage said, out loud._

 _Everyone looked at her._

 _"What? It's a good password, am I right?" Rage said as the curtain began to open and there were two partially red emotions._

 _One was a female while the other one was a male. The female had red and orange hair, her eyes were a red brown and the dress that she was wearing was half red, half orange and half yellow._

 _The male, which was her brother had the same kind of hair that his sister had except that his clothes were red and orange. He had brown beige pants and he was wearing a red and orange necktie._

 _"Hi, Mama." The young female emotion said._

 _"What do you want?" The male emotion asked as he held his sister's hand._

 _"You two are coming down to the main panel where the main five emotions are waiting for you." Rage said, giving an explanation._

 _"Why are we going down there, Mom?" The male emotion asked._

 _"Because your brother is waiting for you. He'll give you two instructions when you get down there. Understand?" Rage said, trying to stay calm._

 _"We understand, Mama." Eruption said as she looked at her brother, with a reassuring smile on her face._

 _Fury looked at Eruption and rolled his eyes._

 _~End flashback 1~_

 **Review: Joy and Sadness compare each other really well with Savannah and Kendall. All of them are compassionate for each other and each of them don't want to lose each other. That is so so sweet. In this chapter, Anger's siblings get to reveal themselves to us. Eruption is a splitting image of an active volcano while the young brother, Fury is a splitting image of… Well… Fury. But, why would Savannah need a Fury emotion? Does it have something to do with a memory or does it have something to do with her Emerald Green Energem?...**

 _~Flashback 2~_

 _The curtain began to open and there were two partially red emotions._

 _One was a female while the other one was a male. The female had red and orange hair, her eyes were a red brown and the dress that she was wearing was half red, half orange and half yellow._

 _The male, which was her brother had the same kind of hair that his sister had except that his clothes were red and orange. He had brown beige pants and he was wearing a red and orange necktie._

 _"Hi, Mama." The young female emotion said._

 _"What do you want?" The male emotion asked as he held his sister's hand._

 _"You two are coming down to the main panel where the main five emotions are waiting for you." Rage said, giving an explanation._

 _"Why are we going down there, Mom?" The male emotion asked._

 _"Because your brother is waiting for you. He'll give you two instructions when you get down there. Understand?" Rage said, trying to stay calm._

 _"We understand, Mama." Eruption said as she looked at her brother, with a reassuring smile on her face._

 _Fury looked at Eruption and rolled his eyes._

 _He wasn't in the mood of doing anything at the moment but his sister was super excited. Her hair was beginning to glow and bubble like lava._

 _"Eruption, can you calm the glowing down? It's so hot in here and I'm really getting a headache from your hair glowing whenever you get excited." Fury said, hurting his sister's feelings._

 _Eruption looked up at her red and orange hair that was glowing and saw that it was beginning to steam._

 _Rage looked at the two, just as they were all about to descend down the three flights of stairs._

 _"Fury, be nice to your sister. She can't help it if her hair glows and steam like that. It's all part of her volcanic personality. Isn't that right, my sweet Pompeii?" Rage said, in a stern voice as she was beginning to descend down the stairs._

 _Eruption looked at Fury and smiled._

 _Fury rolled his eyes._

 _The two siblings walked hand in hand behind their mother until they got back down to the bottom panel where the main five emotions were._

 _"Anger, I'm here to drop off your brother and sister." Rage said as they were standing there._

 _Joy and Sadness turned around._

 _"Hi, Anger's mom." Joy said as she saw the three different red emotions._

 _"I know very well who you two are. You're Joy and the blue one is your girlfriend, Sadness. Am I correct?" Rage said as Eruption and Fury were now looking over at the Mind World._

 _"Yes you are correct. I am Joy and this is my girlfriend Sadness." Joy said, with proudness in her voice._

 _"Hi...Hi, Anger's mom. I'm Sadness." Sadness said, in a hesitant voice._

 _"Aw. You two are an adorable couple. You two work together to keep Savannah happy all day long. I wish you two the best of luck with Eruption and Fury today because you two are really going to need it." Rage said as she looked from the two emotions to her daughter and son._

 _"Hey, Mom. Where are you going?" Anger asked, with suspicion._

 _Rage hesitantly chuckled._

 _"Oh, Anger. An active volcano like me deserves some time off so...I'm going to the spa, which is actually near Dream Productions. Could you look after your brother and sister while I'm gone?" Rage asked as she was nervously walking over to the recall tube._

 _Fear looked at Anger and when Anger saw Fear looking at him, he gave him the same look that he gave him a few moments ago, which made Fear look back at the screen._

 _"And also, Anger...Please be nice to Fear. You don't need to intimidate him to death." Rage said as Righteousness pressed a button and the recall tube came down around her._

 _Anger growled and talked underneath his breath._

 _"What's that, sweetie? I can't hear you because of the glass." Rage said, teasing him which made Anger growl louder._

 _The recall tube sucked Rage up and now, Rage was out of headquarters._

 _After the recall tube went back up, Anger went over to the red couch and sat down._

 _~End flashback 2~_

 **Review: we have just met Eruption and Fury, Anger's siblings. Like Rage said, Eruption is more like an active volcano, suchlike Pompeii. On the other hand, Fury doesn't really care about what they say anyways. What's his problem?...**

 **(Now we've met Anger's family and they seem really great. Rage went to go take a break so, she put Anger in charge of taking care of his siblings but, he seems to be mad about Chase. Will Chase try to do something that'll cause Savannah to get really ticked off? I hope that you all like the story and please stay tuned. There's more to come.)**


	10. Mini Story 1 Part 7

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. I'm so glad that the ones who are staying tuned in are enjoying this story so far. I hope that we can continue.**

 **Anyways, we're now about to get to the part where things are definitely heating up and Anger's probably about to pop his top.**

 **Enjoy :3**

After the recall tube went back up, Anger went over to the red couch and sat down.

Eruption looked over at the wide and vast window that overlooked the Mind World.

She turned to look towards her brother, who was standing against a corner and was also now looking at her.

"What?" Fury said as he looked at his sister with an annoying angry look.

Meanwhile...

Chase began to pull up right beside Savannah.

Eruption giggled.

"Come on, big brother. You have to take your mind off of all of the pain that you have suffered from. I promise that you'll be okay with me." Eruption said, in a reassuring voice as Anger was about to explode.

Fury looked at him and then back at his sister.

"How can I help our big brother calm down when Chase is riding on our tail?" He asked Eruption as he looked from her to Anger again.

"Um...Eruption, is it?" Joy said as she was looking at the young volcanic emotion, who was holding hands with the fiery young male emotion.

Eruption looked at the blue haired Joy that was glowing blue.

"Yes ma'am?" Eruption said, in response.

"Perhaps you and your brother can do something together while we help Anger calm down, huh? What do you think about that, Sadness?" Joy said, giving a suggestion while now looking at Sadness.

"I think that it's a great idea, Joy and you did say us, right? Such as me and you together?" Sadness said as she looked at Joy, with her blue and hesitant eyes.

Joy then gave Sadness a kiss on her lips, trying to calm down the blue emotion's trembling.

"Yes, Sadness. Please don't cry. You mean the most to me and I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me." Joy said, after she pulled out of the romantic kiss.

Sadness smiled as she looked at Joy and the both of them were now watching as the two young red emotions walked over to look at the window.

Another half blue half purple ball came rolling into headquarters.

"Anxiety, take a few deep breaths. You need to calm down. You're stressing Savannah out." A dark yellow emotion said as she looked at the half blue half purple emotion.

Anxiety was frantically looking at the screen and looking at the dark yellow emotion that looked exactly like Joy.

Savannah began to frantically look between the road and Chase and as she was doing that, another half blue half purple ball came rolling into headquarters.

That made about 5 in a row.

"There must be something that we can do to put Savannah's mind at ease." Sadness said as she was looking at the vitals screen that was going off and also looking at Anxiety.

Joy then began to think and, while she was thinking, a half yellow half green emotion began to take control.

Though, this emotion was a fusion of Joy and Disgust combined.

She had half yellow half green hair and her eyes were a hazel green color. She wore a half yellow half green dress that had a mixture of yellow and green stars.

Her name was Intrigue, one of Savannah's interrogative emotions.

"So, Chase...What are you doing up here?" Savannah asked, with suspicion and hesitancy.

A half yellow half green ball came rolling into headquarters as a half blue half purple ball came rolling into headquarters right behind it.

"Just wanted to come up here and relax, mate." Chase said, with a chuckle.

Anger was growling.

"I'll show you how to relax, lazy boy." Anger said as he got up from where he was sitting at and was walking over to the console.

Sadness was worried.

"Joy, please hurry. Anger's going to do something in which Savannah's going to regret." Sadness said, worried and concerned as Anger was now beginning to take the lead position.

 **(So, Anger is still trying to get Savannah ticked off and since Chase is trying to bug her, Anger can do just that. Can Joy and Sadness stop Anger in time before any damage can be done? Stay tuned and please don't forget to review.)**


	11. Mini Story 1 Part 8

"I'll show you how to relax, lazy boy." Anger said as he got up from where he was sitting at and was walking over to the console.

Sadness was worried.

"Joy, please hurry. Anger's going to do something in which Savannah's going to regret." Sadness said, worried and concerned as Anger was now beginning to take the lead position.

Joy then looked at the shelves that had Savannah's memories on it, trying to figure out which one will help the young girl the best.

None of the memories that were made today seemed to fit what Joy wanted.

Each and every single one of them had a hint of Anger in them.

Joy sighed in defeat and turned to look at Sadness.

Sadness was watching as Anger was just about to take control.

She really wanted to help Savannah relieve the stress that was riding on her and the only way to do that was to help the young girl cry.

Joy walked over to Sadness and began to hold her hand.

"Hi there, Sadness. Whatcha doin'?" Joy said, in a playful and cheery voice.

Sadness looked at the red emotion that was about to take control and then looked back at her girlfriend, Joy.

"Watching Anger take control of Savannah." Sadness said, in defeat.

"First, let's begin with the scowls." Anger said as he now began to press a button, which made Savannah scowl and have an angry expression on her face.

When Savannah did that, a red ball came rolling into headquarters.

"Looks like my job here is done." Anger said, with a malicious smile on his face and he was now rubbing his hands together.

Fear was running around in circles.

"Look at what you've done, Anger. You've turned Savannah bad." The purple emotion said as he looked at Anger, with a frightened look on his face.

Anger chuckled.

"You see, Fear. This is what happens when Savannah is placed on the road for hours on in." Anger said, in explanation.

A dark purple emotion screamed.

Fear looked up at the second level and saw a dark purple emotion that looked exactly like him, except the emotion was a female.

She was wearing a dark purple sweater and her hair was put up in a ponytail, with a dark purple scrunchie.

Fear's purple eyes widened at the realization of who it was.

It was his mother, Terror.

Now, a dark purple ball came rolling into headquarters.

Savannah's sense of panic was now coming into view.

Meanwhile...

Kendall was looking at the situation.

Inside her mind headquarters, all five emotions were sitting at the console and they were all girls. Each of them were wearing something purple and they all had brown hair, which was put in a ponytail and they were also wearing glasses.

"Are you all getting this?" Sadness Morgan said as they all were observing what was happening as Kendall was driving.

"I've never seen Savannah like this. I'm quite worried about her." Disgust Morgan said as she was sitting beside Anger Morgan at the end of the console.

"Should we ask her?" Anger Morgan said as she looked from the screen to Sadness Morgan, who was sitting in the middle of the console.

"We have to cheer our girl up. I can't bear to see her like this." Joy Morgan said as she looked from the screen to the other emotions.

"You're right, Joy but, we're going to need support. It's time to signal the brother." Sadness Morgan said as she gave Joy Morgan a reassuring smile.

 **(The story is now getting more intense than ever before. Don't you agree? We're now finally getting to meet the other emotions and fusion emotions as well. Do you see the difference now between Savannah's emotions and Kendall's emotions? They each have their own special thing, don't they? Please review and don't forget to stay tuned for more.)**


End file.
